DECISION
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Evangeline un Vampiro que ha vivido mas de 100 años, ahora ha tomado una decision sobre su vida, estara arrepentida de haberla tomado. este es mi primer fic de Mahou sensei Negima espero que lo disfruten es un EvaNegi REMASTERIZADO


**DECISIÓN

* * *

**

Hola este es mi primer fanfic de Mahou Sensei Negima espero que les agrade...

Miro la luna llena, nadie me creería quien soy o quien fui en el pasado, tan llena de odio, tan llena de rencor, tan necesitada de amor, si de amor.

Ya casi no tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada, pero no me arrepiento ya que si no hubiera transformado en un vampiro no hubiera conocido a las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida.

Primero aquel hombre aquel mago conocido como el mago milenario... aquella persona que es capaz de manejar los mil hechizos.

Yo lo conocí mejor que nadie, al principio cuando me salvo, lo juzgue como un idiota, pero después poco a poco, mientras que lo conocía mejor me di cuenta de que era alguien especial, alguien que me había cautivado después de mas de cien años de vida alguien me había cautivado mi frió corazón.

Después el me dejo diciendo que si lo acompañaba solo estaría metida en problemas, yo tonta me negué a hacerle caso y lo perseguí hasta el fin del mundo.

Ahí fue cuando el usando su poder me transformo en lo que fui después, una humana con mi poder mágico reducido a la nada. Después de eso fui a vivir en la escuela Mahora, ahí estuve recluida 15 años esperándolo, mantenía mi esperanza de que por mi negativa a estudiar ese hombre regresara, aunque no quería aceptarlo lo extrañaba demasiado y a la vez deseaba verlo una vez mas. Y muy dentro de mi si era posible abrazarlo con todo mi ser.

Después fue la llegada de aquel ser, la segunda persona la cual no me arrepiento de nada. Sensei Negi, el hijo del Mago Legendario, al principio mi rencor y mi odio hacia su padre de él, la descargue con el hijo, mi deseo de venganza, deseaba acabar con el, librarme de su maldición que me había impuesto.

Después de nuestra primera batalla mi modo de pensar cambio mucho, sentía que cuando hablaba con el aun podía charlar como lo hacia con su padre, poco a poco el sentimiento de odio se fue cambiando por uno de odio a cariño, llegue al grado de que solo por el estudie y me gradué de la secundaria.

El día de mi graduación fue cuando recibimos la noticia mas triste que pudiera soportar, aun recuerdo aquel día y siento que mi corazón se parte en dos en solo recordarlo.

Flash Back

Yo estaba bajando y Ahí estaba Negi mirándome con una sonrisa, finalmente Evangeline se había graduado, cuando el director de la escuela nos llama a ambos y nos pide que entremos a la dirección.

Yo miraba al director con seriedad ya que el casi nunca me mandaba a llamar desde que el Negi Sensei se había transformado en un Mago oficialmente, así que lo mire y al final comenzó a decir- **Evangeline,** **Negi Sensei tengo una noticia nada agradable.**

Negi mira serio al director y dice- **que sucede Sr. Director.**

El director se levanta de su silla y mira hacia la ventana en donde el observa en donde todas las alumnas están festejando su graduación.

El mira y suspira y dice- **en este instante a ustedes dos debería de darles un premio, a ti Negi por ser ya un mago y a ti Evangeline por graduarte y comprender lo que el mago milenario deseaba de ti. Pero...**

-**Pero que**- pregunta Evangeline

El director gira hacia ellos y dice- **ayer en la tarde arribó a este país el mago milenario, desgraciadamente el desde hace 5 años tenia una enfermedad de tipo terminal, desgraciadamente solo pudo llegar y enterarse de que te habías graduado, y después... el falleció.**

Lentamente Evangeline cae de rodillas, ella odia esta sensación de debilidad, lentamente empieza a salir las lágrimas de sus ojos y empieza a llorar, ella cuenta de que intento cumplir con su promesa, pero no pudo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Evangeline no soporta más y empieza a llorar desgarradoramente, Negi sin saber que hacer se acerca a ella y la abraza tiernamente.

Ella siente un abrazo que la apoyaba, ella se da cuenta que se trata del Negi Sensei, al principio el pensaba que lloraba ya que por los esfuerzos de ella por graduarme habían sido en vano que aun seguiría bajo esa maldición, pero en realidad lloraba por que estaba deseosa de verlo otra vez y decirle que gracias a su hijo ella había cambiado que había logrado conocer lo que era la amistad y aunque no quería reconocerlo se estaba enamorando de su hijo, aun siendo tan joven él.

Fin del Flash Back

Después de eso, nuestra relación fue mas unida ya que entre a la escuela superior o como se les conoce por otros lados al instituto. Y el siguió dando clases en la secundaria.

Pero en las tardes cuando no salíamos de nuestras actividades ambos coincidíamos y platicábamos de todo un poco.

Aun recuerdo el día que me iba a graduar, para ese día Negi ya tenia alrededor de 17 años y se veía realmente guapo, sus lentes le daba un aire intelectual, era tan alto como su padre, en pocas palabras era la misma imagen de su padre, tanto que no podía evitar sonrojarme cuando lo miraba mucho tiempo, yo en cambio podía usar una leve ilusión para aparentar que tenia la misma edad que el, me hacia ver mas alta y mi cuerpo mas desarrollado.

Recuerdo el día que tome la decisión de la cual aun no me arrepiento...

Flash Back 2

Era un día hermoso ella caminaba por el instituto pensando sobre las opciones que hay para estudiar en la universidad, pero no se le ocurre nada, finalmente ve que a lo lejos de un grupo de jovencitas estaba el profesor Negi resolviendo todas las dudas de sus alumnas. Ella al verlo sonríe, pero siente celos de las niñas que están a su lado. Después de haberlas dejado llega ante Evangeline y dice-

-**Hola Evangeline, he estudiado todo el libro y al parecer encontré lo que estaba buscando.**

Ella lo mira y le pregunto fríamente- **¿Qué** **es lo que estas buscando?**- el con una sonrisa que derretiría el alma a cualquiera dice**- ya encontré el modo de romper tu maldición. Pero...**

Los ojos de ella miran los suyos, pero algo en su mirada de él no le agrada, que será lo que me esta ocultando Negi a ella, se pregunta ella y mirándole seriamente le pregunta- **¿Pero que?**

El baja los ojos algo sonrojado y dice en un tono serio y triste- **deberás de elegir, si deseas seguir siendo humana pero tu magia estaría totalmente limitada al grado que solo tendrías la mitad de tu fuerza actual y tu cuerpo empezara a envejecer.**

Evangeline molesta por no querer decir la segunda alternativa se le acerca y lo patea mientras le grita- **ya deja de jugar, niño tonto.**

El baja nuevamente la mirada y dice- **que puedes seguir siendo un vampiro pero a costa de tu corazón, todos tus sentimientos que tengas, todo lo que te hace ser Evangeline desaparecerán y te dejara por los próximos 100 años vacía.**

Por un momento ella se queda sin habla, que era lo que había dicho si elegía seguir como humana su poder seria reducido y empezaría a crecer pero si escoge seguir como vampiro estaré condenada a seguir viviendo eternamente, pero vacía por dentro, ella siente como en su pecho empieza a doler tanto que inconscientemente siente salir sus propias lagrimas.

Pero el no se da cuenta ya que en ese momento una de sus nuevas alumnas lo llamaban y el con una sonrisa se despidió de ella, lentamente se fue alejando de aquel lugar y se dirigió hacia la cabaña en la cual los dos habitaban desde que ella se graduó de la secundaria con el pretexto de él que tenia que vigilarme mas de cerca y evitar que haga de las suyas.

POV Evangeline

_Su compañía durante los siguientes tres años fueron los mas importantes para mi, gracias a eso pude aprender cosas que yo ignoraba, me siento en mi cama y veo como Chachamaru se acerca y dice- **se encuentra bien ama**- _

_Yo la miro y sonrió forzadamente mientras le contesto- **si estoy bien, solo pensaba que carrera tomare y he decidido tomar la docencia**._

_Veo que me mira y aun con su cara sin sentimientos me dice- **lo hace por el sensei Negima verdad**._

_Yo siento que me sonrojo y trato de hacer otra cosa pero no puedo, ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta que mi existencia gira alrededor de ellos dos Chachamaru aunque es un robot ella es mas humana que la mayoría de la gente que conozco._

_Finalmente me levanto y tomo mi decisión lentamente rompo mi ilusión y espero que el llegue, lentamente pasa las horas y es cuando suena el teléfono de mi casa, Chachamaru se acerca y lo contesta; ella me mira y dice- **ama es el sensei Negi desea hablar con usted.**_

_Yo tomo el teléfono y oigo que me dice a través del auricular que esta noche romperá el hechizo y podré ir a donde yo desee. Momentos después oigo que el se cuelga y yo solo lo bajo, no se si llorar de alegría o de tristeza, estas instalaciones ya las consideraba mi hogar y ahora podría abandonarlas, me empezaba a sentir rara, cuando miro en el espejo veo que mi propia ilusión que había creado empezaba a derramar lagrimas, empezaba a entender que ya no deseaba irme de aquí y lo que deseaba era estar al lado de Negi Sprinfield._

Fin POV Evangeline

En la noche...

Ya había llegado la noche, cuando se escucha por las noticias de la escuela que habría otro apagón, después Evangeline me entera que eso era necesario para poder realizar el hechizo.

Después de muchas horas de estar pensando en eso ella ya había tomado mi decisión, quería salir de ahí y seguir siendo vampiro para seguir ayudando a la descendencia de Negi, pero sentía que le dolía el corazón al tomar esa decisión, ya que sabia que no podía aprisionarlo eternamente.

Finalmente se presenta vestido con una túnica de color blanco, al igual él estaba vestido de una túnica de color blanco, su pelo recogido y sus lentes colocados como siempre, aun así se sentía rara por su decisión.

Finalmente lo veía de frente después de todo ese día y el dice- **ya has tomado tu decisión**- ella asiente y dice- **si ya la he tomado, deseo seguir siendo un vampiro.**

Ella nota una mirada triste de él, como si se desilusionara de ella, ella piensa- **_no te culpo Negi por mirarme así tal vez tengo miedo a lo que siento y por eso deseo seguir así como estoy ahora, por eso decidí seguir siendo vampiro pero no deseo causar ningún daño._**

En eso ella ve que el pone una mirada triste y dice- **esta bien si es lo que deseas empezare con el conjuro.**

En ese momento veo que el la mira y dice- **fue un placer conocerte...**

POV 02 Evangeline

_El empieza a crear un circulo mágico gigante al grado que siento como mi corazón se llena de un frió que me duele, empiezo a oír una voz que me dice- **estas segura de hacer esto.**_

_Yo me contesto mentalmente- "**si lo estoy, no deseo causarle problemas a Negi nunca mas".**_

**_-"Tienes miedo de aceptar abiertamente lo que siente por el"-_**

_**-"No es cierto"-**_

_**-"Entonces por que huyes de él"-**_

_**-"NO huyo, solo deseo recuperar mi vida"-**_

_**-"Esa vida llena de soledad a la que estábamos acostumbradas, ser perseguida por una recompensa, enfrentar el pasado"-**_

_Me quedo callada, hasta mi propia conciencia me reprende, pero oigo que esta apunto de terminar el conjuro cuando grito- **detente Negi, no dejes que cometa un error más en mi vida.**_

_El se detiene y me dice- **que te sucede Evangeline.**_

_Yo lo miro a los ojos y sin poder soportar mas la presión de mi pecho empiezo a llorar y le digo entre mis lagrimas- **Negi te estaba enga...no me estaba engañando me estaba negando, deseaba huir de ti por que...por que...por que te amo Negi eres la persona mas importante para mi.** _

_Negi me abrazaba como aquella vez, no había vuelto a llorar, sentía que un gran pesar me estaba quitando, cuando oí una frase que me decía- **yo también te amo Evangeline, todo este tiempo que vivimos juntos hemos conocidos sin tabú, por eso me sentí triste cuando habías decido seguir siendo vampiro cuando yo deseaba terminara mis días los dos viejos como uno al lado del otro.**_

_Yo lloraba sin parar era algo raro en mi, una persona que tiene fama de ser la mas fría y cruel de todas lloraba como una bebe, solo con la idea de alejarse de la persona que mas ama. Lentamente mas cansada cierro mis ojos y ya no supe nada._

_Cuando despierto me siento cansada, me siento rara como si algo de mi hubiera sido arrancado, lentamente me levanto y veo que es de mañana aun así me miro al espejo y me veo bajo mi ilusión, la cual me ha ayudado a ver que he crecido. Pero en ese momento deseo verme realmente, cuando intento retirar la ilusión algo sucede, no puedo retirarla, entonces oigo la voz de Negi que entra y dice- **Hola Evangeline espero que te sientas mejor.**_

_Yo le contesto- **que me paso**- yo veo que me contesta- **ayer te desmayaste por toda la presión, pero termine de hacer el conjuro y ahora eres humana **_

_Yo me toco el cuerpo, si era humana por que no podía verme solo con mi cuerpo de 10 años, entonces el dice- **tu cuerpo para compensar el tiempo que no has crecido en una noche has crecido lo de 7 años.**_

_Yo feliz corro hacia él y lo abrazo, y me dice**- espero que no te arrepientas de esto**- _

_Yo entre lagrimas por lo feliz que estaba le contesto- **no me arrepentiré………………..**_

Fin POV 02 Evangeline

Fin Flash Back 2

Cinco años después………………..

Miro nuevamente la luna ahora vivo en una mansión dentro de las instalaciones, aun así no me arrepiento, estoy esperando mi primer hijo el cual ira a Gales a aprender de mi ahora esposo el nuevo mago milenario mientras que yo seguiré dando clases en el instituto Mahora…………………..

Fin………………

* * *

Notas del autor: Hola este es mi primer fanfic de Mahon sensei Negima, espero que les haya agradado, esta pareja no se me agrado, Nota aun no he leído todo el manga por eso aun no se como va a terminar por eso no he agregado mas a la historia la hice simple y sencilla. Espero que les haya agradado.

Atte

Iori-Jestez


End file.
